


Reverse Psychology

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, blowjob, for:cordys_charisma, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson keeps insisting House will be happy with a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Psychology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordys_charisma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cordys_charisma).



House rolled his eyes, dug the tip of his cane into the pit of Wilson's stomach, shoved him up against the nearest hard vertical surface, and then set to work making sure the nearest hard vertical surface was a lot more personal than Wilson's office wall.

House hated getting down to his knees. Not because he didn't love the taste of Wilson's dick and the satisfying grit of pubic hairs between his teeth, but for the simple logistical reason that coaxing those shocked, aroused pleas from Wilson's slack mouth meant an extra Vicodin at least, once he made it back to his feet. If he made it back to his feet. It was worth the screaming burn in his thigh as soon as Wilson stopped pretending he didn't desperately want to fuck House's mouth. His fingers stroked and tightened in House's hair before he stopped breathing altogether and his body shuddered with his orgasm.

House glared up at him from his completely untenable position. "Stop telling me I should date other people!" he snapped, backhanding away the uncooked egg-white texture of Wilson's come from his cheek.

"Right," Wilson said, pleasure-stunned, gasping, hands cupping the back of House's head. "Never again."


End file.
